tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block
Studio Max is an animated series that airs on Cartoon Network. It's a spiritual continuation to the Cartoon Cartoons block that centers around various sketches news parodies cartoon spoofs then cooking show parodies and game show parodies and song parodies even sports parodies, . The series aired for one season in Janurary 5th of 2014, but it would soon get revived in 2015. Production The show came to fruition, following Elliot Strange's seven year hiatus. He was encouraged to return to animation through encouragement from his supporters on deviantART and YouTube. Two pilots were produced prior to the show's inception, one that remains unaired and another that premiered a year before the show became a full series. NCCotB is notable for using storyboard artists (notably Greg Miller) and writers (Gendy Tarkovsky) from some of the shows featured on NCCotB. The show was not popular with critics, and it was shelved after a single season.. Strange would go on to make pilots for two new shows, a pilot for a Sonic series in order to compete with Sonic Boom, and another for She-Line. The Sonic pilot was rejected, due to Cartoon Network wanting to stick with Sonic Boom and the other was rejected due to its subject matter, but it became a full series after Strange pitched it to The Hub network. Strange attempted to continue the Sonic series as a sub-series within NCCtoB, but Cartoon Network declined, prompting him to continue She-Line Instead. Owen Emerson previously served as a co-executive producer, co-writer and storyboard artist on the show, only to leave near the start of the second season by order of the network. He would soon return to make She-Line segments after Strange became stressed over working on two series simultaneously. As of Season 3, new episodes air on both Friday nights and Monday nights. Strange intended to end the series, but he was encouraged to continue it by his fans and fellow workers. Premise New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block Steven and the Gems unintentionally cause a major disaster, angering the characters from other Cartoon Network shows. After a hasty retreat, they wind up in CN City where they interact with the older CN shows. Within time, they're accepted and now they have to deal with Mordecai and Rigby (who're hunting for the gems) and Moxy (who wants to destroy the classic shows in order to get popular again.) Aside from the aforementioned plot, there're episodes that center around other CN characters, often to resolve issues that were never touched upon before their respective shows were canceled. Thanks to their heavy presence in the series, Pearl, Amethyst, Mandy, Ghastly, Skarr and later Gaz could be considered the main characters in the series. The New Adventures of She-Line Set a year after the events in She-Line, Ashley teams up with a teenage boy named Ryan (who has the same curse as her) in order to make it through life and defeat Xerca. Style The show often pokes fun at the various negative aspects of the animation fandom. For example, in episodes involving characters from Teen Titans, there's a warning before the show begins, telling viewers that the characters will be treated in a way that'll cause the fans to complain. The show also lampoons critical aspects of cartoons, such as having characters panic when an instance of continuity is broken, or characters breaking the fourth wall by explaining why they're present when they've somehow been killed off in a different continuity. Cancellation Various factors have turned up in regards to the show's cancellation, such as the network objecting to Strange's ideas for episodes, Strange running out of good ideas and the amount of money his studio had to pay to get certain actors and animators to work on the show. Intro New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block Intros Episodes List of New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block Episodes